Contact Artists and Photographers
Monday or Tuesday nights, after the list of articles has been listed on the board, the Photo Editor, Head Designer, and Production Manager should meet to look over the articles. As a group, they should decide which articles should have photos or illustrations as well as which article or articles would be cover worthy. Email Photographers After that meeting, the Photo Editor should email any Staff Photographers assigning them specific jobs and any Freelance Photographers offering them photography jobs. Sample emails are included below. 'Staff Photographer' NAME, It is another week at The Sandspur, so we have more photography assignments. I need you to photograph the following for this week’s issue: - EVENT NAME - BUILDING NAME A few reminders: - Photos should be uploaded to Flickr within 24-hours of the event. - Send me an email when you have uploaded your photos to Flickr. Thank you, Annamarie 'Freelance Photographer' NAME, It is another week at The Sandspur, so we have more photography assignments. We are looking for photos for the following articles for next week’s issue: - EVENT NAME - BUILDING NAME Please send me an email if you would like to sign-up for any of these articles. A few reminders: - Photos should be added to your Dropbox folder within 24-hours of the event. Make sure to invite submit@thesandspur.org to share the folder. - Only upload your BEST photos. Anywhere from 5-20 should be fine for an event and 3-10 for a non-event related article. - All photos must be submitted by Sunday at 5 p.m. - Send me an email when you have uploaded your photos to Dropbox. - You will receive $10 per photo set used by the paper after 7 events. Thank you, Annamarie Email Artists After that meeting, the Head Designer should email any Staff Illustrators assigning them specific jobs, including cover art, and any Freelance Illustrators offering them illustrating jobs. A sample email is included below as well as in the email section of this handbook. 'Staff Illustrator' NAME, It is another week at The Sandspur, so we have more illustration assignments. I need you to create illustrations for the following articles for this week’s issue: - ARTICLE NAME – WRITER NAME/EMAIL Please email the writer to get more details on the article during the writing process to help with the illustration. Feel free to send in drafts to me during the week. Final illustrations need to turned in by Sunday at 5 p.m. to submit@thesandspur.org via email or Dropbox. Thank you, Annamarie 'Freelance Illustrator' NAME, It is another week at The Sandspur, so we have more illustration assignments. I am looking for someone to create something for the following articles: - ARTICLE NAME – WRITER NAME/EMAIL Please email me with which piece you are interested in and the writer to get more details on the article during the writing process to help with the illustration. Feel free to send in drafts to me during the week. Final illustrations need to turned in by Sunday at 5 p.m. to submit@thesandspur.org via email or Dropbox. Thank you, Annamarie